


Four in the Morning

by shapinguptobeprettyood



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapinguptobeprettyood/pseuds/shapinguptobeprettyood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the tumblr post "Mulder wakes Scully up in the middle of the night just to tell her she's his best friend"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like half of this in my tags when I reblogged the post on tumblr. I also have no idea where this takes place, I just know definitely before FTF. you can find me on tumblr at freelancer-agentoregon, you know, if you wanted.

Her phone is ringing.  
She can’t really consciously think anything else about her surroundings as she flings out her arm to pick up the receiver.   
“Scully,” she mumbles, half against the pillow.  
“Did I wake you?”  
Oh good god. “What do you think, Mulder?”   
“Sorry.”  
He definitely doesn't sound sorry.  
“What do you want?” She squints at her clock with one eye. “It's four in the damn morning.”  
“I know.” He heaves a sigh. “I just… I couldn't sleep. And I was thinking… um, you know you're my best friend, right?”  
“Mulder. Is there any particular reason you needed to tell me that now?”  
He clears his throat and she can hear him moving on his couch faintly in the background. “I uh, I guess not. Sorry, Scully. I'll see you at work.”  
The line clicks and she doesn't remain conscious long enough to be annoyed at him.  
***  
He's in the office by the time she arrives, and a small smile crosses her face. After depositing her belongings on “her” section of the office, she crosses to where he stands, assembling slides he would show to her in short order. Silently, she slips a hand into one of his.  
“You're my best friend too, Mulder.”  
His gaze turns to her as he smiles, genuinely and warmly, and squeezes her fingers.  
“But if you ever wake me up that early again you'll be dead to me.”  
His face splits into a grin and he clicks on the light of the projector.


End file.
